vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Engineer
VSH Role The Engineer supports teammate with extra firepower, healing and ammo through the use of his Sentry Gun and Dispenser. It is extremely helpful to set a Dispenser so you and your teammates can have a source of metal, ammunition and healing, as Health Kits don't spawn and Ammo boxes are scarce. Unique Abilities: *The Enigineer's buildings disappear when killed. The metal fragments will not drop. *In corollary with the above, if the Engineer is swapped to a different class when he has buildings up, they will be destroyed as normal and metal fragments will drop. He will be class changed under the Sudden Death or Last Man Standing circumstances. *The Engineer can replace his Dispenser with an Amplifier. While players are within the Amplifier's Aura (and the Amplifier has metal) they are given 100% Critical hits. Type /amp or !amp to bring up a menu where you can pick between the two. The command can be used during a game to switch between them. *The Gunslinger taunt does around 600 damage. *Engineers cannot build teleporters, as players had used them to exploit various maps. *There is a limit of 4 Engineers. *The Engineer can drop ammo packs by right clicking with his melee equiped at the cost of some metal. It costs 50 for a small pack, 100 for a medium, and 200 for a large. It will automatically drop the largest pack according to the current metal count. This ammo pack will despawn after a set time. Weapons Primary Secondary Melee Tips and Tricks *The Engineer's Primary Weapons are generally less used as players are prone to constantly tend to their buildings. The standard Shotgun is a good choice with the 6 shots, however it has no bonuses and has a poor effective range. The Frontier Justice is not suggested to be used, there are only 3 shots and it suffers from no random Criticals. You likely won't be building any Sentry Kills either, so the Revenge Crits won't be something to rely upon. *The Pomson 6000 is considered the best Primary for the Engineer. Despite having only 4 shots, it can deal effective damage at medium to long ranges. It also has moderate to very high knockback, and doesn't need ammo. *The Widowmaker and Short Circuit are not suggested, they require metal to fire. Most Bosses do not have any projectile based attacks, which reduces the usability of the Short Circuit. However, if the Boss is chasing you and there is no help from a Sentry or Teammate, a Widowmaker can be a good last-resort. *A Widowmaker and an amplifier can be a good combo. The crit damage will make it possible for the engineer to gain metal with each shot, however, the Engineer still has to be fairly close to the boss to deal more than 30 damage. *The choice between the Wrangler and the Pistol depends on your Engineer style. If your Sentry has the high ground, but in a larger map with long sight-lines, it can be effective at any range. If you tend to drop a Sentry and run back to a Dispenser/ammo box, then the Wrangler will make the Sentry less effective. *The Engineer has a few choices for his Wrench. The standard Wrench deploys the normal Sentry, but there is no main benefit. The Gunslinger lets you drop a fast-building Combat Mini-Sentry. This Mini-Sentry does much less damage overall, but will allow you to make a Dispenser without needing to get extra Metal. *The Jag is the preferred Wrench, the faster build time (and it takes less hits during the initial deployment,) means you can set down a standard Level 1 Sentry quickly, as well as a Dispenser or Amplifier. The damage penalty applies to the melee damage, and if you have to use the Melee against the Boss, maybe you have to re-think your tactics. *The less favoured Wrenches are the Southern Hospitality and the Eureka Effect. The Southern Hospitality gives your melee weapon a Bleed effect, yet you take more fire/burn damage. The Eureka Effect won't let you move your Buildings, which can mean you may need to rebuild your nest in it's entirety if it's destroyed. *If you have a Eureka Effect, NEVER teleport. You'll die. *Build a Dispenser first if possible, Heavies and Pyros benefit from constant resupplying of ammo. If you have set your option to an Amplifier, start the construction for it as soon as you can, as it's build time is extra long. *Use the Wrangler with your Sentry Gun to (Bullet) Sentry Jump up to safer areas, do this by aiming the blue laser up and shooting yourself in the legs, propelling you upward. You can do this easier with a Level 3 Sentry, just fire rockets at your feet while jumping, similar to a Soldier's Rocket Jump. If you are quick enough, you may be able to carry your Sentry with you, bringing it to an exceptionally good place. *Use an Amplifier if there is a good supply of metal somewhere such as a fellow Engineer's Dispenser. As ammo boxes are in limited supply, teammates may not consider that you will need them. If you help a fellow Engineer build their Dispenser, they'll likely be more kind in sharing with you. *A Level 3 Sentry fires bullets at the same speed as a Level 2. Don't waste the extra 200 metal unless you have a reliable source of metal. Moving the Level 3 will be even worse, as the deployment time will also have to go through two ugprade stages before it the Sentry can target the enemy. *Don't hesitate to retreat when you are in danger, you can always rebuild your lost buildings. *Look out for dead players weapons as they will give you 100 metal, thus allowing for quicker upgrades. At the beginning of matches, when Spies get "refreshed" (by dieing and quickly respawning when the Boss is chosen,) make sure to remember where they dropped their weapons, as it'll save you valuable startup time. *If you are playing as the Boss, aim to kill the Engineer if his Sentry Gun is hassling you, as it is destroyed if you kill him. Be wary of the possiblity of other Engineers being alive, the one you kill might not own the Sentry that is hassling you! *Crafty players can use the Rescue Ranger to hide on one side of the map and transport vital buildings to the other if they are threatened by the Boss. This has its risks, though- it costs a lot of Metal and you have to be able to see it first. Category:Class Abilities